New additon (on hold)
by CaptainRexLover
Summary: NOTE: suppose to be the movie When Hellboy, Abe Sapien, Liz Sherman, and the B.P.R.D. get a new addition to their group of 'freaks', she turns everthing upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**This story also was on but reasons posted are listed on AvengWars.**

* * *

"Why we here?" Hellboy asked lighting a cigar, looking at all the agents, Abe, Liz, and Tom Manning waiting for something in the main hall. No reply. Red sighed, it was easier for them to call him Red or HB instead of saying his full name, and put the cigar in his mouth, swishing his tail.

Abe was a fish like person, he stood and walked like a person, but he had gills and the things in between his arms, legs, toes and fingers had what was it called? Anyway they were to help him swim, and then there was Liz. Liz, HB sighed in his head, she was the girl he had loved for like ever. She was pretty normal, but she's able to start fire, not like with rock or a match, but with her mind kind of. She was fire proof of course, and so was he, but she had kept coming and going, agreeing to stay and leaving, the B.P.R.D., Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defence. Liz had long black hair, which she cut short, and palish skin.

The lift slowly started lowering, showing about 5 agents, but he couldn't see what the fuss was about. Once the lift was at the bottom the agents stepped to the side, revealing a girl about 15 maybe. She walked froward," Iris Frostsnow, k vašim službám, rád, že vás poznávám." HB stared blankly at her. She cleared her throat, "My apologies. Nice making your acquaintance, Iris Frostsnow at your service."

"I like her," Abe said to HB, making Iris smirk. "Come, let me show you to your room," Tom said. She nodded, thanked a agent for getting her her suitcase, and followed Tom. "We should go Red," Abe said waiting with HB as everyone else left.

"Who's the guy with the tail?" Iris asked Manning as they walked through the halls. "You mean Hellboy? The Red one with the filed horns and cigar?"

"Yea, and the fish guy, and fire starter?"

"How did you know she's a fire starter?"

"I can just tell,"

"Any way the girls name is Liz Sherman, and the fish guy is Abe Sapien. This is your room," Tom finished opening a door reveling a bed, walk in closet, desk, and bathroom. "Thank you," Iris said walking into the room, setting her suitcase on the bed."If there's anything you need just ask." Tom said closing the door.

Iris opened her suitcase and pulled out her iPod Nano which was black and her mac book pro which had a red and black cover over it. She went onto the nearest high school and started to hack into the system. Going to the enroll list, she entered her fake name, birth day, and address. She entered the date so that it was 1 month ago, saying that she would be attending November 16th. "Time to get ready for school," Iris said to herself. It was 6 am, and school started at 8.

Iris looked at the dress code, 'No 1) Sleeveless or under two finger shirts 2) Symbols that represent weapons or gangs 3) weapons of any kind on any thing 4) Torn, or ripped jeans 5) short shorts, or short shirts 6) shoe heels higher than 3 inches 7) low rise pants'

"Ok, let's see what I have," she said opening her suitcase and taking out her clothes and hanging them up. After she hung up everything, she grabbed a pair of black pants, a black leather jacket, a red and black tank-top that was just barely two fingers, and a pair of black three inch ankle boots. She changed quickly, and grabbed her backpack out of her suitcase. In the bag, there was a black duck-taped folder, two red note books, a pencil case with 5 black pens, red pens, blue pens, and pencils, a sketch book, and just in case a hand gun that was hiden in a secret pocket. Iris grabbed her laptop and iPod and stuck them into the bag, then grabbed her brush. She brushed out her long jet black hair with red streaks, then put it into a high ponytail. She let out her wings for a minute, knowing she wouldn't get a chance later. The black wings with red and white tips seemed to glow in the light. They were soft, like super soft. She pulled her wings against her back again in a slight panic as she heard a knock on the door and then it opening.

Hellboy and Abe Sapien walked in. " We just wanted to come and introduce ourselves, I'm Abe Sapien, and-" Hellboy interrupted Abe," and I'm Hellboy, but they call me Red, or HB." Hellboy expected her to stare at his horns like everyone does when they first meet, like John Myers, but she just glanced at them then shrugged. "Like I said before, Iris Frostsnow," she said picking up the empty hangers, hanging them up. "And now your wondering why I'm here," Iris said, her back to them still. She glanced at the clock by her bed, 7:30, _I need to go_, she thought. Their little communicator things beeped. "You should probably get that."

"Yea?" HB said as he answered, "We'll be there in a minute. Abe, Manning needs use in the conference room. "Have fun in your conference," Iris said sarcastically.

After they left, she waited a minute, then walked cautiously outside her room. She turned invisible and started running toward the exit. Once she was outside the building, she reappeared, and took a taxi to school, and walked into the office with 5 minutes to spare. "Hi, I'm new and was wondering if I could get me schedule." Iris said to the man sitting behind the desk. His name plack said Sal, "what's your name?"

"Sable Moreno," Iris said giving him her fake name, because technically she had died in a shooting 50 years ago, along with her family. "I don't know why, but we never made a schedule for you, hold on let me make you one right now. Take a seat, it'll be a couple minutes." Iris sat down and waited. "What elective would you like, we have one for sports, drawing and writing, or dance?" "I'll take drawing and writing."

"Ok, here," Sal said handing her a small piece of paper with the 6 classes she would be taking, the location, and the teacher. He also handed her a paper with the map of the school on it. Her first class was English in room 120. Iris looked at the map, it was on the second story and relatively close to the office. Iris walked there, opening the door, and finding it mostly empty. "Are you lost?" the teacher asked from the desk. "Um, no this is my first class, I'm new here." Iris said showing him the schedule."Ok, choose a seat."

She walked to the back, and sat in the corner, close to a window. The board said to take out a piece of paper, pen, and write down the home work, which was none. People started to walk in as it got closer to the bell. She was looking out the window when she felt someone's body heat by her. Iris turned to see a guy and girl sitting by her. The girl was wearing black jeans and a black shirt with a batman varsity on and had snake bite piercings. She had a black unicorn back pack on her desk that had a gold horn and a red mane. The girl looked at Iris," Your new here, aren't you? I'm Silvi BTW" Silvi said reaching over the guy to shake her hand, "Ir- I'm Sable," Iris said shaking her hand.

"Ok we should go tell Iris," Abe said, back in the conference room. "Ok, let's go," Liz said, walking toward Iris' room. When they got there, Liz knocked and opened the door. They looked around, the room was empty. "Has anyone seen Iris?" Abe said over the communications, "She's not in her room." There were a couple no's. "I think I saw her leave and take a taxi somewhere." the guy that controlled the lift said. "Let's go find her," HB said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing to be said, already typed**

* * *

Iris POV~

"Hey you want to hear the best quote EVER?" Trent, the guy that was sitting next me and was Silvi's boyfriend said. "Yea why not," I said. I know the B.P.R.D. sent Hellboy, Abe, and Liz to find me, so I kept looking around constantly a little paranoid about then finding me. "Ok, this is in quote of Silvi, 'There's nothing better than cold hands on warm boobs.'" Silvi and I started laughing, " How did you come up with that?" "That's for me to know and for you to wonder," Silvi said still laughing.

I stopped, and knew HB had found me, "I'll be right back." It was lunch and I had two more classes till the end of the day. I walked to the bathroom, and turned invisible, and flew to where HB was sitting, on the roof of one of the buildings. "How'd you find me," I said walking toward him, turning visible again, and sat down next to him. "This is the stupidest thing one of us has done," HB said. "Why are you looking for me," I asked, but knew the answer already.

"How'd you get out with out being seen?" HB questioned. "It doesn't matter," "Fine, answer this question, why are you at the B.P.R.D.?"

I looked at the birds flying, aching to fly also," This is why," I let my wings furl out to their full length. HB's yellow eyes widened in shock," Now if you'll excuse me, I have two more classes of school to finish." I said as I turned invisible and flew down to the ground, becoming visible again. I had just reached Silvi and Trent when I heard a low growl, but from under ground. "S-" I was cut off when the started shaking, then in the middle of the football field split open and a huge, praying mantis mutant thing came out. Everyone started running, I looked and saw Hellboy look amazed at what just happened. I looked around and saw my bag on the other side of the field, along with everyone else's. They where running toward the exit, but Silvi and Trent stared to shocked to move. I slapped them both, "Get out of here, GO!"

"HB! GET B.P.R.D.!" I yelled at him. I ran toward my bag, but knew that would take to long, so I unfurled my wings and flew to me bag, and grabbed my gun from the secret pocket. I fired a few shots before getting it's attention. "SABLE!" I heard Silvi yell and looked at her she just stood there horrified. I had to roll to miss getting smashed from the thing's claw. I tried to fly, but it slashed at my back, a shot of pain hit me, and I hit the ground with blood running down my back. I tried to get up, but the thing grabbed ny jacket with it's teeth and went back into the hole. I tried to fight, but I started to black out.

When Hellboy returned to the school with B.P.R.D. it was empty, except for one person standing at the edge of the hole created by the monster. "What was that thing," the girl asked not looking at them. "Where's Iris," Abe asked.

"Iris is her real name isn't it?" the girl asked. "Where is she," HB questioned again. "It kept thinking, get the girl of legend and return her to master, get her to master." the girl turned to face them,"It took her down there," she said pointing at the hole. "You said it kept thinking?" Abe asked. "Yea why?" She sniffled slightly.

"Your HB aren't you," the girl asked," she wanted my to tell you Sammael."

"You were with her earlier weren't you?" HB said, noting the blood on the ground.

"Yes I was and the longer you wait, the further the thing gets," the girl said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still nothing to say, still typed before**

* * *

"DON'T- LET ME GO!" Iris yelled at the monster. When she had woke-up she could tell that they were far away from the school. She tried to kick it, but failed miserably. The monster went through a tunnel that was a dead-end. "LET ME GO!" she continued to yell as the monster approached the dead-end. It walked through the wall and came out in a marble, but greyish, room. There were no windows and it felt stuffy, like Iris couldn't get enough air. There was a sofa and a couple of doors. The monster approached the sofa, dropping her on to it. It screeched, making Iris cover her ears, and a door flew open. "Finally, it took you long enough Kruzo." a man said walking into the room.

"What do you want with me? Why am I here?" Iris questioned. "In time child, now join me for dinner you will," the man said walking over to her, and grabbed her wrist, draging her though 2 doors before reaching the dinning room.

"Your coming with us," HB said, looking at the girl. "No, I can't ,I- I just can't," she denied. "What's your name?" Liz asked. "my names Silvi, but- I can't I'm barely holding on right now."

"Silvi, all you need to do is help us find Iris, then you can go and never think of this again." Liz said tring to convince Silvi," They could be hurting her right now, please, help lead us to her then you never have to see us again."

"Ok, fine, but I don't know how long I'll be able to hang on," Silvi finally agreed.

"LET ME GO," Iris struggled against the man's grip. The man pushed her against the wall, "Fine, then we'll do this the hard way." he growled, gripping her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck. He lunged forward and sank his teeth into her neck, making her struggle and yelp in pain. Slowly, she started to black. The last thing Iris thought was, _HB hurry, please_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Same as last chapter -.- nothing to say**

* * *

Hellboy heard the faintest 'Hurry HB, please', and froze. He glanced around tying to see it anyone heard it, but it appeared no one did. 'HB this way' he heard a unfamiliar voice say softly to his right. 'This way, follow my voice.' "Does anyone else hear that?"

"Hear what?" they all asked, "Nothing never mind," he said simply. 'I said THIS WAY!' "Wo-" HB started but was cut off when an invisible force pushed him into one of the tunnels. "Red! Are you ok!? RED!" Abe shouted. "I'm fine! Hey get down here!" HB yelled. They all slowly climbed down into tunnel except Silvi. "I-I can't I'm sorry."

'Just go down!' the voice yelled at Silvi, making her freeze in the spot. "I would what it said" Hellboy agreed. "As what said," Abe asked.

"Let me go!" they heard through the wall that was in front of them. "Come on," Red whispered, walking toward the wall where the noise came from. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" the shouts countinued. Hellboy slowly walked through the wall and found a man gripping Iris' wrist. Red drew his gun, "Let her go."

The man drew a knife from his belt, pressing it against Iris' neck. "Think about it. Do you want to take the chance, or you could just walk away." the man grinned showing his white and pointed canines. "Just walk away."

"Just walk away?" HB echoed. "DON'T LISTEN TO-" Iris yelled fighting the man, but he pressed the knife deeper into her neck making her yelp softly in pain. Hellboy lowered his gun, "Red what're you doing?" Abe asked.

"Just trust me," HB whispered softly,"Abe,Liz, get out of here, Silvi you too." There was a familiar screech and growl,"Sammy," HB said turning to the hound. "I thought we killed you already." Another screech, but a higher one came, and the monster came through the doors. " GET OUT NOW!" he yelled as the monsters approached them, smashing at the ground near them.

Abe, Liz and Silvi went for the exit, but HB started fireing at the monsters giving them cover to get out. "I told you to leave while you could!" The man shouted over the screeches of the monsters, tossing Iris aside, where she hit her head on the corner of a table and lie motionless.

Sammael lungged at HB, but he rolled, and Sammael hit the other monster instead. "Your better at this than I thought, you two stand down. Now, lets see how you do against me." the man said aproaching him and grabbed his throat. HB choaked for a minute before the man proceeded to throw him across the room. He landed near Iris, and saw a small pool of blood as red as his skin, "Iris," he whispered softly in pain. HB grabbed his gun, but when he looked up, he didn't see the man. There was a sharp pain across his back, and the gun was thrown from his left hand onto the ground, inches from Iris' body. HB groaned in pain as he felt the knife go deeper into his skin, till the hilt hit his skin, but he couldn't move. It was like the force that pushed him was holding him there, to face this man's torture.

The man threw him on the ground again, and started after HB with the knife. "Prepare to meet your end," the man said grinning raising the knife. Three gunshots rang out, and the knife clattered to the ground. Hellboy looked up, seeing Iris a pale white holding his Samariton gun. Slowly and with a lot of effort, Iris reached down and helped him up.

"Iri-," HB started, "I don't feel so good," Iris cut in just above a whisper. Out of nowhere, she collapsed and HB reached to catch her. "ABE! I need your help! Get in here!" Red shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing to say, but typed before but not posted**

* * *

"Iri-," HB started, "I don't feel so good," Iris cut in just above a whisper. Out of nowhere, she collapsed and HB reached to catch her. "ABE! I need your help! Get in here!" Red shouted.

Abe went as fast as he could to reach Red and Iris, "Abe you can help her right? Abe?" Abe didn't reply, but the look on this face said it all, she had lost to much blood. Red felt for a pulse, but found none. He laid her down softly, but stopped when he felt a warm exhale breath on his wrist. "Iris?" her head moved up slightly. He felt for a soft, but still there, pulse. "My head and jaw ache," she whispered softly with her eyes closed. "Just hang in there kid," Red said looking around.

"Abe, can you stop the bleeding?" Red asked. "Only if you have something slow it down, I need my equipment back at B.P.R.D." Abe said simply. Red looked around, Sammael and the other monster was gone. "What do you need?"

Abe had used some strips of a sofa cushion to slow down the bleeding, almost to a stop. Iris mumbled softly about some glass full of liquid he had made her drink. "Come on kid, just stay with us," Red said picking her up and caring her through the exit. Silvi and Liz stood waiting for them. "Oh My- is she ok? Will she be alright?" Silvi said, frozen with fear for her friend. Red nodded, "But we need to hurry."

When they had gotten back to the school through the series of confusing underground tunnels, the B.P.R.D. agents waited for then. "She needs medical attention, soon, or she's dead." Red informed them, walking quickly to the car that had driven them there.

Iris tossed slightly, causing her to start bleeding again. "Iris, relax, we're almost there."

They drove to gate of the 'waste management services' building, which was really B.P.R.D. headquarters, and drove inside. HB was the first out and rushed to the medical room. Abe, Liz, the agents, and Silvi followed. "Silvi, are you alright? Is everyone okay?" Iris mumbled as HB set her on the table, and Abe started to fix the bleeding. "Yeah, I'm okay, everyone's fine," Silvi told her as Abe gave Iris a shot of sleeping sedative.

"We need some O positive blood bags here," Abe said, finishing stopping the bleeding.(Note: I have no clue if thats even a blood type, I know AB+, and AB- :/ I think)

He put an IV in her arm and conected the blood bag, so the blood went to her veins. "I should look at your wounds Red," Abe said looking at the blood runing from his back to the flood. Not saying a word, Red sat at another table, and took off his trench like coat.

Abe grabbed a sergical needle and the wire used for stiching, and started to stich the stab wound the man had given HB. "OW! You mind, try to be more careful!" Abe smirked slightly at Red's comment. "You should have been more careful, then we wouldn't be having this conversation. Now, you said it kept thinking," Abe said directing his attention to Silvi who was by herself in one of the coners away from anyone and out of the way.

Silvi looked up, "Um, yeah." She wasn't making eye contact with anyone. "Silvi, you're like us aren't you? You have telepacy, don't you?" Abe wasn't demanding she tell them, but his tone was firm enough that it said to say if he was right or not. She nodded, "Does this mean I have to stay here instead of going back home?"

"Great! What happened, no I don't think I want to know. She turning out to be like you Hellboy! A good influence gone bad because you go to her!" Manning was pissed. She had snuck out and gotten hurt. Even with the sedative she wasn't asleep, "Shut up! Your giving me a headache." Manning had barely even raised his voice over regular talking. Manning, along with everyone else looked stunned that she was awake.

"Okay, I swear if I don't eat something right this second I'm going to get sick." Iris managed to walk out of the medical center and to the hallway before someone even got up to stop her. "Fine here, let me help you," HB said helping her walk to get food. She ate almost an entire plate when HB noticed her skin looked pale, like she had no blood pale. Her wings were still tucked against her and she glanced up at him. Her eyes looked normal, but he saw the slight outline of the veins around her eyes. "Okay this isn't helping."

She seemed fine, but not fine at the same time. She got to her room and collasped onto her bed. "If you need anything, we have an agent outside your room." Manning said nicely even though everyone could tell he was angry. Iris didn't bother to change. _What is this non-filling feeling in my stomach, and why am I aware of everyone's pulse around me? OH MY GOD, my head hurts like someone ran it over with a 18- wheeler and my teeth ache like someone was trying to pull them out._

The agent hurt Iris groan in pain and a thump. He opened the door and walked in, but little did he know he would forever regret it. And so would Iris.

"Iris, you okay?" the agent shook her lightly, but go no responce. He put her back onto her bed but on his way out he scratched himself on the wall, some blood surfacing. _I can't stand it anymore._ Iris was lost in thought for what seemed forever, staring at the blood, when she shot up and sank her canines in the man's neck. His cry of pain knocked Iris out of the state she was in, and it got the attention of everyone else.

Abe, HB, and Liz had gotten to Iris's room to find her in the coner shaking. Then they saw the agent on the ground, a small pool of blood from his neck, which Iris was staring at. "I- I don't know what happened, I- I- I just I don't know." Abe went closer, but she seemed to nervous to let anyone near her so she shot to the other corner. HB leaned down to the agent, "He's still alive, but he needs blood, his pulse is slowing." Iris's voice sounded empty and cold, like there was nothing inside.

She looked up at all of them, "He killed me, and now I fed. What's going to happen to me?" Tears were running down her cheeks, through the blood around her mouth, taking some blood with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**:/ nothing really to say**

* * *

"Abe, get her out of here." HB lifted the agent and took off toward the medic bay.

"Come on, let's go," Abe moved closer to her, but Iris shook her head backing more into the corner. Liz had went with HB to the medical bay. "Fine, here. This'll prove you won't hurt me." Abe stuck his arm out. She tried not to look at him or his arm, but she couldn't not look. "Here, I bet if you try you won't like it." Abe moved his arm closer to her mouth, receving an uncertain look from her.

She nodded and lifted his wirst to her mouth.

(Abe P.O.V.)

She had refused to go, so I was offering her my wrist. My blood was different from the other's, one because it was _blue_. She lifted my wrist to her mouth and sank her canines into the skin. It was a pinch, then she forced my wrist away and started coughing. She started shaking her head. "See, now let's go clean you up."

(Third person omnis. P.O.V.)

Abe helped Iris to the bathroom where he got a rag and started to clean the blood off her face. Her expression was a pleading look. Usually he would help Proffesser Broom with these problems, but Broom wasn't here anymore. "Who's Broom?"

Abe looked as surprised as he could. No one had told her about Broom, it was like she was reading his mind. "How do you know about Broom? No one told you about him." Iris looked at the ground. He crouched down to look her in the eyes. "What are you not telling us?"

"Well, I, um, my name isn't really Iris Frostsnow." Iris was expecting him to flip out but Abe just blinked waiting for her to continue. "It's easier if I show you." She got up and started to the library. She went to the bookshelf, her hand raised slightly, her eyes closed. She continued like this for a minute, searching for a book. "Here it is. I knew you'd have a copy. Here," Iris handed Abe the book. Her hand brushed his as he grabbed the book, and he saw a flash of what had happened when the man had her.

She must have known that he had seen because she pulled her hand back and mumbled something. "I didn't mean to, my appologies." If he could blush Abe definatly was. "Read," she nodded toward the book. He had read this book once before. "I've read this before."

She sat on the desk, "Page 95 paragraph 2." Abe flipped to the page, "Read it out loud."

'And when they were brought to the world, came with them a guardian. To protect the people from them if they were to ot of control. The guardian has the ability of every thing. Telepathy, wings, teloconisis, ect. As long as there is a threat to any kind the guardian will remain on this Earth to protect them.'

Abe looked at her, now she had her jet black,red and white tipped wings exposed. Red and Liz walked in. "Abe they said he should be fine he just-," Liz stopped when she saw Iris. Iris glanced up at them, but then looked at the ground. "I'm going back to my room," Iris muttered quietly pulling her wings against her and walking away. The veins around her eyes were close to the suface as she passed Liz and Red, her pausing for a second before continuing to her room.

"Hey, Iris, you okay? You seem shaken," HB said walking after her. He never expected her to snap, which she did, "Shaken?! I died. I hurt someone, I could have killed them. I can't get the taste, or smell, or even the rush of knowing what I did. The worse part is thet because of him, I actually enjoyed all of that, the rush of knowing that at any second I could drain someone dry, or that all it takes for me to kill someone is just a simply little snap. That at any moment I could just not feel, let all emotion of caring or restaint go slightly and kill every person in this town. So yes, I'm shaken. I am constantly fighting to not just try and get a taste of blood or to not just snap and hurt everyone."

"Iris, I- I know what you're going through," Red tried to say before she cut him off. "You have not even a clue what I'm going through. To not be able to even look at anyone. To have to isolate yourself from the people that surround you in fear that you might drain them of all their blood. Not I have to go back to my room, I've been out to long. I was taking even more than a risk to just go the show Abe the book."


End file.
